In the packaging of materials, it has been common to provide a tamper indicating package which comprises a tamper indicating package comprising a container having a neck with an external thread and a closure comprising a base wall and a peripheral skirt having an internal thread engaging the thread on the container. The closure indicates an tamper indicating band connected to the free edge of the skirt along a weakened line and having an internal bead adapted to engage an annular rib on the neck of the container below the threads.
One of the problems with such construction is that when the closure is removed and the tamper indicating band severed from the closure, the reapplication of the closure sometimes produces a visual appearance that cannot be readily distinguished from the package when the closure and tamper indicating band are intact.
In U.S. application Ser. No. 824,808, filed Jan. 31, 1986, having a common assignee in the present application, there is disclosed a tamper indicating closure which relies on color coding the tamper indicating band either by using a different colored plastic or by adding a color as by inking to the band after fabrication. Making a closure of two differently colored plastics is difficult. Adding a color after fabrication requires additional manufacturing steps.
Accordingly, among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a tamper indicating package with a closure which is so constructed and arranged that the user can readily easily distinguish by sight the presence of a tamper indicating band on or off the closure.
In accordance with the invention, the tamper indicating band includes indicia which is contrasting to any indicia on the closure such that when the closure is removed from the container and reapplied to the container, the absence of the indicia on the bottom of the closure will indicate that the tamper indicating band has been severed from its attached relationship to the closure.